contretemps de la vie humaine
by ylg
Summary: quelques drabbles, persos divers:: 1ère vignette : Eva obtient une partie de la vie qui lui était destinée en premier lieu... des années et des années plus tard. 2nde : Martin, Jamais eu de chance avec les femmes... 3ème : Tenma, un être humain faillible. MàJ, 4ème : Eva, toute seule au monde. ::gen::
1. Eva, la vie qui devait être sienne

**Titre** : tous ces contre-temps  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Monster  
**Personnages/Couple** : Eva Heineman, Kenzō Tenma (un jour, un jouuuur, dans un mois, un an ou dix ans, j'espère que je serai capable de prendre Martin en compte sans avoir peur de faire n'importe quoi de lui)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Urasawa Naoki

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-series

**Prompt** : "Avec lui, elle devenait une personne."  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Elle devenait une personne bien. Ça aurait peut-être pu lui arriver déjà il y a très, très longtemps, si ce garçon avait été transporté dans un autre hôpital que celui de son père, ou si le maire était arrivé avant lui, bref, si Kenzō ne s'était pas retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire de fou et l'avait épousée comme prévu.  
Eva reconnaît maintenant qu'elle était une vilaine petite bêcheuse à l'époque, mais Kenzō aurait su faire d'elle une épouse agréable. Comme il lui passait tous ses caprices au début, ça aurait sans doute pris de longues années… mais pas _autant_ !


	2. Martin, les femmes, cette femme

**Titre **: jamais eu de chance avec les femmes... **  
Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: Monster  
**Personnage **: Martin (mention d'Eva)  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: Urasawa Naoki

**Prompt **: pour un mème d'écriture participative : je demande aux gens de me citer quatre fandoms et pour chaque, j'écris une ficlet sur mon personnage préféré (été '11),  
proposé par Nelja

**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Martin n'a jamais eu de chance avec les femmes ; quand la vie l'attachait à l'une, ça se terminait mal. À croire qu'elles lui portaient malheur. Ou que lui leur portait malheur. Il préférait garder ses distances. Pas qu'il préfère les hommes, mais au moins, de mec à mec il était certain qu'il n'arriverait rien. Et puis, malgré le poids de son passé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en aimer certaines. De désirer un peu de bonheur avec elles. C'est presque arrivé avec Eva. Il savait depuis le début que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher. Il s'en est pourtant fallu de peu….


	3. Tenma, entre ses mains

**Titre** : leur vie entre ses mains  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Monster  
**Personnage** : Tenma Kenzô  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** :

**Prompt : **« Et ce jour-là, il n'{aurait} droit à la moindre erreur. »  
d'après Mimi-chan, pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il n'a pas le droit à la moindre erreur ni quand il pose un diagnostic ni quand il opère : c'est quelque chose que le Dr Tenma se répète souvent.

Il tient la vie d'un autre entre ses mains : sa simple survie, mais aussi qualité de vie ensuite, physique, mentale... tout l'avenir du patient. La neurochirurgie n'est bien sûr pas la seule branche qui comporte des risques pareils, le cerveau n'étant pas le seul organe vital de l'organisme, mais... c'est tout de même le siège de l'esprit, de ce qui fait une personne humaine.

Mais lui-même est humain, et faillible...


	4. Eva, abandonnée

**Titre** : si seule...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Monster  
**Personnage/Couple** : Eva(/Tenma)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Urasawa Naoki

**Prompt** : « Plus posément, avec une volonté renouvelée de réussir, elle recommence. »  
d'après Malurette sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Elle recommence à boire à la moindre contrariété. Avec une rage renouvelée. Elle jette son état lamentable comme une accusation à la face du monde indifférent.

Eva Heineman en veut au monde entier, à son père qui s'est laissé tuer au plus mauvais moment, à ses soi-disant amis qui l'ont abandonnée et bien sûr à Kenzō, et même à ceux qui tentent de lui faire remonter la pente. Ceux qui la prennent de haut, ceux qui la prennent en pitié et l'humilient encore !  
Vous ne comprenez pas ? _Abandonnée_.  
Qu'elle s'en sorte ou qu'elle tombe plus bas encore ça sera _seule_.


End file.
